ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon Belmont (Injustice Guest)
"Witness the power of the Belmont Clan." Simon Belmont is a DLC Guest Playable Character in Injustice 2. Biography Simon comes from the Belmont clan, a bloodline of hunters with immense power that have engaged in combat against Dracula for centuries. Wielding the sacred Vampire Killer whip, he storms Dracula's Castle in 1691, defeating several of his minions and the vampire himself. Simon heads to the castle after Dracula was resurrected by an evil cult on the evening of April 15, 1691 (Easter Sunday of that year), spilling fresh blood and crushing a freshly extracted human heart over the Count's ashes. Simon defeats Dracula in the castle keep, and watches from a distance as the castle collapses. Richter Belmont Richter was away training and studying a map of Dracula's Castle, before seeing smoke rising in the direction of his hometown, Aljiba. Rushing there on horseback and briefly encountering Death, Richter finds his hometown in flames and his fiancée, Annette kidnapped by the newly resurrected Dracula and his army of monsters. Entering the castle halls and avoiding a grotesque monster known as the Behemoth, Richter rescues Annette's younger sister, Maria Renard and the two team up to stop Dracula and save Annette. Role in ''Injustice 2'' Gear Head: * Simon's Bandana: Default. Torso * Simon's Plate: Default. * Simon's Cloak: Increases Simon's defense at the cost of strength. * CV2 Armor: Increases Simon's defense at the cost of speed. * Judgment Armor: Increases the damage of Simon's attacks at the cost of speed. * Chronicles Gear: Arms: * Simon's Bracelets: Defauöt. * CV2 Bracelets: Increases the damage of Simon's attacks at the cost of speed. * Judgment Arms: Increases the damage of Simon's special moves at the cost of speed. * Chronicles Fists: Legs: * Simon's Sandals: Default. * CV2 Boots: Increases Simon's defense at the cost of speed. * Judgment Legs: Increases Simon's speed. * Chronicles Shoes: Premier Skins * Richter Belmont (an another Member of the Belmonts with his appearance from Rondo of Blood/''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'') In Game Scenes Intro * Approach (first to talk): Simon appears from nowhere surrounded by light, and drops onto the ground. * Challenged (second to talk): Simon swings into the stage with his whip and then puts it on his holster. Post-Round Stance Simon holds his whip lengthwise and spins it around himself twice before cracking it on the ground next to him, saying "The morning sun has vanquished the horrible night." Wager Clash Simon blocks by spinning his whip in-front of him like in Super Castlevania IV. If he wins the Wager, Simon pushes back the opponent and quickly punches them with his whip wrapping his fist. Character Select Attack Simon attacks his opponent on their head with his whip's spiked ball similarly how he attacks Death in his reveal trailer on Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Defeated Pose Simon kneels on the ground with one fist, sighing. Outro Simon shouts "I vanquished the darkness!" as he holds his coiled whip in the air and unleashes it as he spins once, appearing on a scene where he stands on a mountain with his back on the camera, watching Dracula's Castle far away as wind flows his hair. Combo Moves * Vampire Killer * Binding Whip * Twisting Arrow * Dancing Whip * Holy Ruin * Rising Whip * Sudden Impact * Whip Tornado Move Set Special Moves * Dagger: Simon pulls out a dagger and throws it straight-forward. The Meter Burn version has him throwing a Gold Knife instead for more damage. * Axe: Simon throws an axe in a high arc at his opponent. The Meter Burn version allows him to throw two axes instead of ones. * Cross: Simon throws a cross that returns back to him like a boomerang. The Meter Burn version lets Simon shoots a series of holy crosses forward like in Haunted Castle. * Holy Water: Simon throws a bottle of holy water in a downward arc, releasing a pillar of fire. The Meter Burn version has a wave of flame coming forward, hitting Simon's opponent multiple times. * Slide: Simon slides across the ground, kicking his opponent in-front of him while doing so. The Meter Burn version lets Simon jump/leap forward for a flying kick. * Tackle: Simon charges forward shoulder-first to tackle his opponent. The Meter Burn version lets Simon spin his whip around him to hit his opponent multiple times during a tackle. * Uppercut: Simon quickly jumps while slashing with his whip for a Shoryuken-like uppercut. The Meter Burn has Simon igniting his whip in flames, hitting multiple times during a uppercut. Character Trait Stopwatch: Simon pulls out a stopwatch and uses it to stop time for 10 seconds, allowing him to attack his opponent while they're freezed in place. Super-Move Grand Cross: Simon tightens his whip, engulfing it in flames and then attacks his opponent by whipping them. If hit, Simon will summon a coffin in-front of him and pulls his opponent towards it, closing it to trap them within. He then grabs the coffin with his whip, before swinging it in a wide arc to toss it skyward into the air, where it goes flying in-front of the moon. Simon then hunches over before flexing powerful back with his chest pushed upwards and arms bent, exclaiming "Grand Cross!" as a number of magical crucifixes made of energy erupt from the ground and attack the coffin holding Simon's opponent. Intro Quotes/Approaches (Simon Belmont) Against Aquaman Against Atom Against Atrocitus Against Bane Against Batman Against Bizarro Against Black Adam Against Black Canary Against Black Lightning Against Black Manta Against Blaze the Cat Against Blue Beetle Against Brainiac Against Captain Cold Against Catwoman Against Cheetah Against Cyborg Against Darkseid Against Deadshot Against Doctor Fate Against Duck Dodgers Against the Enchantress Against Firestorm Against Flash (Barry Allen) Against Flash (Jay Garrick) Against Gorilla Grodd Against Green Arrow Against Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Against Green Lantern (John Stewart) Against Grid Against Harley Quinn Against Hellboy Against Himself Against Infinite Against the Joker Against Mister Freeze Against Poison Ivy Against Power Girl Against Raiden Against Red Hood Against Reverse-Flash Against Robin Against Scarecrow Against Shadow the Hedgehog Against Silver the Hedgehog Against Sonic the Hedgehog Against Star Sapphire Against Stargirl Against Starfire Against Sub-Zero Against Supergirl Against Superman Against Superman (Blue Lantern Corps) Against Swamp Thing Against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) Donatello Leonardo Michelangelo Raphael Against Terra Against Vixen Against Wonder Woman Intro/Outro Quotes (Richter Belmont) Wager/Clash Quotes (Simon Belmont) Aquaman Atom Atrocitus Bane Batman Bizarro Black Adam Black Canary Black Lightning Black Manta Blue Beetle Brainiac Captain Cold Catwoman Cheetah Cyborg Darkseid Deadshot Doctor Fate Duck Dodgers Firestorm Flash Gorilla Grodd Green Arrow Green Lantern Grid Harley Quinn Hellboy Jay Garrick John Stewart Joker Mister Freeze Poison Ivy Power Girl Raiden Red Hood Reverse-Flash Robin Scarecrow Stargirl Starfire Sub-Zero Supergirl Superman Swamp Thing Terra Vixen Wonder Woman Wager/Clash Quotes (Richter Belmont) Ending Quote 'Simon Belmont' 'Richter Belmont' Narrating Quote Images Used Category:Castlevania Category:Injustice Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:DLC Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Males Category:Guest Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Konami Category:Lawful Good Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable characters